Behind the mask
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: We thought RED Pyro was a male. But we were right... Until that damn BLU Spy discovered what Pyro was hiding behind that mask. This is a translation of my fanfic "Tras la máscara". Headcannon: Pyro is female. Rated M for language, violence and sexual scenes. OCxFem!Pyro.
1. Chapter 1: Really?

**Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve. This is a translation from my original fanfic, "Tras la Máscara", which is written in Spanish. My OC (Hacker) belongs to me.**

" _Well, let me explain it. Erm…"_

It all started one day as the start of the sales of Steam. Scout batted like a Manchester United hooligan, Soldier blown whatever who appeared in his sight and the screams and whistling of bullets filled the air with a delicious melody. That Pyro was ahead, burning everything (and everyone) to all who stood in his way, but Sniper was there to stop him. After the shot, the BLU Spy thought he had a free hand to sneak into RED's territory, but unfortunately, the Australian's shot failed when the RED Scout shattered his ribs and nose. Sniper's shot hit the "creature", because it could not be called by another name, injuring him in the right calf, falling to the ground and writhing in pain.

Spy seized the moment to use his Disguise Kit and tried to disguise like Pyro, but suddenly, the arsonist pulled a Fire Axe, and still on the floor, hit his ankle with it. It was like "cutting" a lamppost in GTA, with the difference that the pain was indescribable: a wobble and a fall (Fucking lampposts!, said no GTA player ever). The pain was so raw, that seemed like a Union Pacific freight train passed over the affected limb. The French began to insult him with his entire repertoire in their own language, and the other, unintelligible cries, and so was a long time until he decided to settle down to see that the pain would not go away. Pyro needed Medic's help, but he wasn't there.

Pyro muttered something that Spy didn't understood, while crawling on the floor, trying to catch his flamethrower. But he couldn't, which caused a long laughter from the French.

-Hurts, _fill de pute?_ Now you know how your victims feel when you burn them…

Although he doubted that he understood French, Spy was sure Pyro got the message. He saw forgetting the flamethrower and trying to catch up, which hurt so heinous. At least he had left the two arms, but Spy stepped forward, crushing his chest and trying to drown him. He punched him in the mask, avenging his teammates swept by the RED Pyro and himself.

Then, Spy pulled out his knife and explored every centimetre of Pyro's mask.

-Finally… You're mine… I'll throw you out everything you got before cutting your head… It will be magnificent, you fool…

Pyro tried to resist, but he ended giving up and Spy and pulled the mask out.

…Sweet Jesus, Spy didn't expect that…

…Pyro wasn't a man…

…IT WAS A GIRL.

Spy couldn't believe it: A pyromaniac girl? Really she could do such atrocities? He was shocked, after years of thinking that the thing behind the mask was a man and eventually turned out to be a girl. Seeing her suit and face, she had a more feminine than masculine body since she discovered that the suit's stuff was filled with fire protection, and no fat. Still, the way she killed BLU mercenaries was... childish, so to speak. She was younger than Scout, and who looked no older than she. Her chestnut hair was cut garçon, very comfortable but unflattering. As always she had the mask on, she was crushed and soaked in sweat. Huge brown eyes were fixed on him, confusion and fear of a cornered deer. It was also very pale, namely how long ago the sun didn't touch her!

Spy was very confused, but Pyro was able to react and managed to pull the knife aside. Struggling, Spy used his free hand to smother the neck. Just he had put his hand on him when the arsonist stuck a "bash" between the eyes.

-Ang! _Salope!_

She took advantage of the moment. Since he had ripped her mask, she grabbed Spy's mask holes and pulled them to one side. A few hairs peeked out from under the mask of the spy, whom couldn't see anything. Pyro managed to throw aside and get up, groaning from the pain of their wounded members. Before Spy could use his knife, he took it from her hands and pressed the blade on his neck. His eyes were wide, it was obvious that the woman had left him the pot, he already knew before. He wanted to get up but she pitched his healthy knee on his chest but not on his pubis. Spy stirred, but vain because she was heavier than him.

-You're useless! Scum! I will kill you! Do you think I can't harm women? I will! You're a little piece of s…

But Spy was assaulted by a third person, who aimed him with a Desert Eagle in the head. A few seconds later, an arm completely smothered him.

-Try to touch again mah' friend, and I'll kill you.

Pyro recognised that voice, which was one of his teammates in RED. It was Hacker, the tenth class.

Hacker didn't note that the pyromaniac wasn't wearing the mask because he was staring at Spy, who was drowning.

-Spy, you fuckin' sneaker… You've tried to kill my friend, right? Well. If I see you again attacking my friend, I swear I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck! Got it, Frenchie?-Said Hacker.

Then, the French ran out of air and fell unconscious to the ground. Hacker dropped it on the floor after taking his pulse and put it away. He stood up and told Pyro, as he looked up at her:

-All right, problem solved. Hope you're…

He left half the sentence seeing her without the mask. Hacker took off his cap and scarf covering his nose and mouth as a sign of respect. He was very surprised to see her without the mask, which left him flabbergasted. He couldn't even think or speak.

-Hey…

-Py? Is this your real face?-Asked him.

-Y-yes… Don't worry, this is me.

Hacker couldn't believe it. His best friend... Was a girl? He tried to calm down, but it was almost impossible to do anything. His heart was beating too fast, so that seemed like a C4 to explode.

He took advantage to listen. There was no one nearby. Had the fight taken to another site? Were they three (or two and a half) the only ones still alive? He wanted to hear that old decrepit announcing the end of the battle, or someone was going to see what happened. But no one appeared around. Excellent. Just great.

Hacker approached Pyro, and helped her to rest. And then they looked one at each other in the eye.

-Wow, you're so cute.-Said Hacker.

-Really? Thanks!

"Poor girl... I think she needs as much love as I do." He thought, smiling.

-Hey, I need a hug. Want one?-Asked her, opening her arms.

-Ok!- And Hacker hugged Pyro. The pyromaniac squeezed him like a bear, but the hacker didn't care because it was one of the few mercenaries who had travelled to Pyroland with her and knew exactly how she behaved. When they released the hug, Hacker said:

-Well, um... It's the first time I see your face, and really, I'm very surprised. But I would be fine, and you, too, that this was between you and me. OK?-Pyro nodded.- _Bien._ Erm... While Spy is on the ground, I'll take you with Medic to see that wound. And in case... -Hacker grabs Pyro's mask, still good-Put this on before reaching our base. I don't want anyone to see your face, because everyone would like whores goats. And by the way, I can't take the flamethrower, but I can give you another one I crafted in a boring afternoon. Are we colleagues, right?-

-Mmmhmm. You're my best friend.

-Right, I won't leave you. I promise.

-Really?

-Yeah…

The two joined hands and left the scene, leaving unconscious and hoping that no one, including the BLU Spy, know that behind the mask was someone. Pyro was happy about Hacker, who promised her that they would be friends forever.

 **Before finishing this, I'll leave you my OC's brief.**

 _ **Offensive class, more or less rapid (as Scout)**_

 _ **Skills: He can hack and disable Engineer's constructions (without destroying them, just stops them and leaves them totally inoperative), and he knows martial arts (Krav Maga, which is Israeli)**_

 _ **Primary Weapon (to choose): AK-47, Tar-21, M4A1 (with M203 grenade launcher), MP5 (with silencer and laser sight point) or plasma rifle (Doom 3).**_

 _ **Secondary weapon: M9 Beretta, Colt .45, Micro Uzi, Desert Eagle, G18.**_

 _ **3: Smartphone (with Profiler).**_

 _ **4: Nightstick, cavalry knife, crowbar, stun gun or brass knuckles.**_

 _ **How he wears? As Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) but the coat is dark red and not brown.**_

 _ **More information: Hacker is one year younger than Scout, is Spanish (the city he comes from is unknown), and has got an IC of 130. Furthermore, it is very nice and has enough charisma. Plus, Hacker owns a metallic white 2013 Porsche 911 GT3 with a custom license plate (W33MAD).**_

 _ **His theme song: Skillet – Monster and T.S.O.L – Pyro**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rotary is Life

After taking Pyro to the medical bay, Hacker decided to have a few beers with his colleagues of RED team. Nothing more sitting he opened a Pißwasser and began to chat with Engineer:

"What's up, Engie?"

"Nothin' much. By the way, where's Pyro?"

"He's with Medic, 'cause a BLU Spy injured him."

"Sorry?"

"Well, that French moron took Py to another side and tried to kill him. But later, when I knocked out Spy and saved Pyro, there wasn't anybody out there. Where were you, guys?"

"Ah, the Administrator decided to end the fight early, so we left Dustbowl after searchin' you two, mate." Said Sniper.

"Oh, ok. Well, gotta go. See ya later." He said, pouring down the beer, getting up and leaving the common room.

Along the way, he had to separate Soldier and Scout, who were discussing about the price of snuff in California, which was a real bullshit "because you two don't know enough 'bout tobacco and all that crap." Hacker said to the two mercenaries.

Inside the room, he sat down at his desk and began working with the M4 and several crosshairs. First he decided to try the ACOG scope, but he didn't like it. Then he tried various types of crosshairs, until he tried the holographic sight. This was consistent with the gun and it was very comfortable and practical in combat.

 _Knock knock._

Someone knocked the door. "Goddammit!" thought Hacker. "Shit, I was so concentrated, maybe Heavy comes to ask me if I can repair Sasha again ..."

He got up and opened the door. Little did he know who had beaten the door...

Pyro.

She was wearing the mask, but with how nervous she was, he seemed to be saying with his eyes "let me in, for God's sake." And Hacker let her in and shut the door, locking it. She took off the mask and Hacker said:

"Let me guess: you've come for the flamethrower."

"Right, where's it?"

"I have it here." And the hacker handed her the flamethrower, which was next to the M4.

"Seems a bit heavier than the one I had before."

"That's because I added a bigger propane tank to it. And also consumes more gas."

"Ok…"

Then, Hacker sat down on the couch, took the controller of the Xbox One and lit it.

"What the… IS THAT AN XBOX ONE?" Asked her, staring at the Xbox's start-up.

"Yup. I'm the one on the team that has this console and I can also play online." Hacker replied, introducing the DVD of Forza Motorsport 5.

"C… ca… can… I… pl… play?" Asked her, trembling with emotion.

"Sure! Grab a seat and control, we gonna have some fun."

Pyro sat on the couch and picked up another command. Hacker selected the Top Gear Test Track (Dunsfold, England) and they both looked at the cars available (they were many, as Hacker had unlocked the vast majority of vehicles).

"I don't know which one I should get..." Said Pyro, going from one car to another car.

"Hmmm… I think as you're a rookie on this game; I'll suggest you to take the 2014 Ford Fiesta ST."

"It looks nice. Which car have you selected?"

"The 2011 Mazda RX-8 R3. As I'm a petrolhead, remember: "Rotary is life."

They both laughed.

"Okay, but, how do I play this?" She asked.

And the hacker told her the game's controls. Once the track had finished loading, the game began the race's countdown.

"Ready?"

"Of course, it's my first time in this game…"

"Don't worry 'bout that, just focus on the road."

When the light turned green, both players shot out from 0 to 100 in less than 7 seconds, leaving tire marks on the asphalt. After passing the curves Crooner and Wilson, Pyro managed to overtake Hacker taking slipstream behind him on the follow-through. The race was very close, but one of them would win it.

Later, on reaching the curve Hammerhead, Hacker had no time to brake and went off the track, allowing Pyro to overtake him.

"Heh, you're really good at this!" Said Pyro, ironically.

"Bullshit! That wasn't supposed to happen to me!"

Within seconds, he managed to get into her side trying to overtake it again. Both accelerated brutally after passing Bacharach, but Hacker lost power and Pyro crossed the finish line before him, only a mere centimetres of the hacker.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Shouted her, jumping happily.

Hacker sighed, feeling defeated.

"Mmmhmm... I know how you feel. But I have to go, in five minutes Engineer will read me a story. See you later."

They both got up from the couch, embraced each other, Pyro put back her mask, Hacker opened the door and she was gone.

Fuck, he said to himself. "How a Fiesta ST can win a Rotary-engine car? It's weird!"

Hacker sat back on the couch, removed the FM5 disk from the Xbox One and introduced the Grand Theft Auto V one. After two hours of play, Hacker decided to go for dinner, because between Pyro and GTA V had passed two hours and he hadn't eaten anything yet.

Once he reached the dining room, he looked back the time on his smartphone and he came to mind a fantastic idea: cook baked chicken with fries, which mercenaries loved to eat. "It is about an hour and a half before entering another. As we say in German ..."

"¡Los geht's!" He said to himself, walking into the kitchen and taking the two chickens bought at the butcher of Teufort. Then, he grabbed a bag of frozen chips and put them in the deep fryer recently bought. Once in the tray, Hacker took the entrails of two chickens and prepared to spice them. He chose oregano and rosemary, as were his favorite spices. After mixing with the ingredients required, he checked the oven to 232 degrees and continued to put the two chickens in the oven and waited until they were roasted. The good thing is that the smell of French fries and chicken roasting in the oven was impregnated in less than five minutes down the room without getting to leaving it. It after 20 minutes, took two chickens, allowed to stand, took out the potatoes from the fryer, covered them with spices and salt and went to the room to set the table.

When there were less than 5 minutes for the remaining 9 RED team members to went to the dining room like hungry wolves, Hacker took out the two chickens and the spicy fries and distributed it all before Scout entered the room at the speed of a Pagani Zonda R. Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins...

"¡I'M FIRST, YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!"

This was Scout, the first as always. But he stopped suddenly to see the roasted chicken with spicy fries on the side. What a surprise that he took...

Then, each of the mercenaries sat in place and all the delicacy that had prepared the hacker, including Pyro, who had been surprised to see the culinary skills of his best friend and saviour ate. "Neither knew he could cook," she thought, behind the mask. She enjoyed the food as the others, but between piece and piece she mumbled something that the others didn't understood.

Engineer had a new rival in the kitchen: Hacker, who had left the RED team that night with a full stomach. Medic said that the food was "better than my ex-wife" would repeat Soldier, Spy congratulated Hacker "by surprising everyone with your culinary skills" and Demoman explained that "Hacker is good as Ferran Adrià, say so."

 _A few hours later…_

"Hmm… I should get into bed. Too much work can kill me."

Hacker was working in enhancements for his Smartphone's Profiler, but he decided to sleep since he was feeling tired. He changed clothes, putting on a T-shirt with a Trollface that said: Problem? And some white boxers. Finally, he put the alarm at 6:05 am and lay down on the bed. He would remember that day as "The day that behind the mask was someone".

 _Well, that's all for today. English it's not my first language, so there can be grammatical errors._


End file.
